Calling TARDIS
by Guinevere-Arthur
Summary: When Rose Tyler rings the TARDIS she expected her Doctor to pick up...
1. Prologue

Calling TARDIS.

Rose stood watching her Doctor go back to the TARDIS, he turned and waved as he walked in, he said something about getting a refuel before they left again, and he said she should spend some time with her mum. The TARDIS disappeared and she walked back into the flat, her mum was stood by the cooker,  
>"What smells so good?" She asked hugging her and looking at the pot.<br>"Soup." He mother said and laughed hugging her back. "So where's that hunk of yours?" She asked grinning at Rose, who blushed.  
>"I have no idea who you mean… But the Doctor's gone to refuel the TARDIS, he said I should hang out with you, not that that's the only reason I want to hang out with you…" Rose said and grinned,<br>"I'll get Love Actually then?" her mother asked and Rose nodded, she skipped into her bedroom and pulled out her favourite pair of pyjamas, she got changed and then dragged her Duvet into the living room. She looked round to see her mum placing two bowlfuls of soup on the table, Rose walked over and the both sat down at drank their soup.  
>"So what's the newest story?" Jackie asked,<br>"Well it's the most confusing story yet, we were in the 51st century and which had like time portals into the 18th century, and we met this girl, in a fire place, and there were these Robots and they tried to kill us obviously and it was all pretty weird, and the Doctor wanted a horse but I told him he wasn't allowed to keep it… He named it and everything, I can't believe him sometimes" Rose drank down the last of her soup. "PJ's now mother!" She said and pointed to her mother's room. Rose then went and set up the living room putting the legs up on the sofa and putting the duvet over the top. Jackie walked over and put the DVD in the player and they both climbed under the Duvet ready for the film to start.  
>They laughed and chatted and gossiped during the film, both swooning over Alan Rickman, an embarrassing crush from the younger of the women. The doorbell rang and Rose skipped over to the door expecting The Doctor, but it was mickey asking if they had any washing powder which Rose gave him a cup of and he left. Rose looked out to see if the Doctor or the TARDIS was anywhere to be seen, she sighed and walked back into the house.<br>A couple of hours later, Jackie retired to bed and Rose grabbed her phone, she scrolled down to TARDIS and rang. A grin appeared on her face as the tone rang,  
>"Hello?" A man answered.<br>"Umm Is the Doctor there?" She asked this unknown voice.  
>"I am the Doctor."<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Rose dropped the phone stepping back and holding her hand out, what if he, what if he changed without her, how could he, why…  
>Sitting back down on the sofa she hands out in front of her, how could he do this to her again.<p>

The next moment she heard the materialisation of the TARDIS, she fought herself not to run out, not wanting to see what her Doctor, the Doctor she loved now looked. Her fight came to an abrupt end as she remembered when he last changed. She ran out and looked towards the TARDIS, the door hadn't opened yet and she ran down the stairs, worried that she'd find him lying on the floor unconscious from his regeneration… with a new face.

She threw the doors open and ran in, the whole place had changed, it was completely different, the TARDIS made a noise that was comforting to Rose as she stepped back.  
>"What happened to you?" Rose asked the TARDIS, and then a floppy haired square chinned man appeared from behind the console.<br>"R…Rose…" He stood, shocked. His hands placed on the TARDIS, he was leaving.  
>"You're… Him, are you him? You just went to refuel and now you're, not him…" Rose could feel the tears building, he didn't look like her doctor, or sound like her Doctor, she missed her Doctor.<br>"No, Rose…" He ran over to her, stopping before going down the steps. His hand shook as it reached out for her, "I shouldn't be here, he's not me… yet."  
>Rose's head shot up as she stared at this… future Doctor. "What do you mean?" She asked stepping forward.<br>"I mean I'm… "He closed his eyes. "Your Doctor is still refuelling... I'm from the future, after him" He ran his hands over his face, in a very his old self way.  
>"So he's still coming back… He, you didn't leave me…" Rose asked; she realised how close she was to this… new… doctor.<br>"I would never leave you Rose" The Doctor's heart ached as he said her name… guilt.

"You should leave; I shouldn't be here when he comes back." He said turning from Rose, he walked over to the console, his hands resting on one of the leavers.  
>"Where am I?" Rose asked suddenly. His hands clenched into fists,<br>"You had to leave, we had to move on" his eyes were closed, he felt sick and his hands began to tremble.  
>"I wouldn't leave…" Rose said more to herself than him, "… I wouldn't have chosen to leave."<br>"Well you left!" The Doctor shouted,  
>"Did you make me leave? Was it you and your rules? Did I end up like the others? I thought you…" Tears now leaked out of Rose's eyes, "I thought I was going to be different."<br>"Oh you were, Rose Tyler" he turned round, "you were so different."  
>"Then where am I?" Rose asked, he stepped forwards, his hair raised to her cheek as he wiped a tear away,<br>"As a friend of mine once said…" he grinned at her, "Spoilers"

The next moment the TARDIS moved throwing Rose forward as a large gust of wind blew through the door and the doors closed. Rose landed in the Doctor's arms as they fell back against the floor, he was laughing, Rose could hear _his_ laugh. She looked up at him, the same twinkle, the same Doctor. She had done this before, she had gotten used to a new Doctor, and she loved her second Doctor, truly loved.  
>The TARDIS groaned as the pair was thrown about, she Doctor jumped to his feet and ran to the console surprised to find that Rose did the same; he flicked a switch and grabbed the screen swinging it round and twisting the knobs.<br>"Where are you taking us old girl?" he asked the TARDIS, Rose watched him from the other side, she was now fully analysing him, he was so young, so much younger than she ever saw him. The Bow tie… very him, it could only be him. She held back a laugh; he still stroked bits of the TARDIS. The TARDIS ground to a halt, both fell back against the bars, Rose missed the chair, why did he change that.  
>"I didn't choose to remove the chair" He said peeling himself off the bars. He walked over and helped Rose up. "So I have no clue why we're here, or when we are so, really it's the norm…" The Doctor said grinning and not letting go of her hand. Rose pulled her hand out from his grasp, "I can get you back to him…" The Doctor said stepping back, the TARDIS groaned,<br>"Ah…" He scratched his cheek, "Maybe not yet… After this, come with me?" He raised an eyebrow at Rose. "Only to make sure you don't die… I need my lift home…" She looked up at this Doctor, he was lonely Doctor is never good on his own.  
>"Straight home after?" She asked, "Straight home" he replied and smiled, a soft sad smile of an old man.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey sorry about the wait on chapters I've tried to make them quick, if you are reading this after just reading the last chapter then you'll be fine but I'd re-read the last bit as I have changed the ending, it's essentially the same but I like it more Love you all xx**

The Doctor stepped out of the door, whether it was the air, the sight or the place in general that caused the Doctor to worry, Rose thought he would have been more worried about the large grip on his arms as he was lifted into the air. He tried to look behind him hoping that Rose was still in the TARDIS but he could see her, legs dangling in the air as the large green hands clasped her arms.

"This is fun eh, Doctor?" She said raising an eyebrow in his direction and he smiled, she was always going to be his Rose.

"No. Talkin'" The thing grunted.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked, a grin on his face as he looked at the thing that spoke. "I'm sure that's one of our rights, I'm sure we are allowed to talk. What's wrong with that, talking's good, I love to talk me, talk, talk, talk, is it illegal to talk on your planet, which would be a problem for me wouldn't it Rose." He looked over to her and she could see his sonic screwdriver in his teeth, he slid it down into his chest pocket, he indicated his head to it and looked back at Rose, she nodded, he had a plan.

"So I'm assuming from the green puss coming from around your neck and the horrible pronunciation of your speech, I am assuming you are from the planet ARAK and you are the species Arackata, oh! No sorry Aralackata sorry!" The Doctor back tracked, while Rose noticed the grip on her arms tighten at the Doctor's mispronunciation,

"'Ou say that family name" The one holding Rose said,

"Death. Death. Death." They began to shout.

"What did you say Doctor!" Rose shouted over the chants.

"I actually said their arch enemy's name and this didn't exactly go well…"

"So we're going to die?"

"Yep. Well most likely, if we're lucky…"

"If we're lucky!" Rose exclaimed as they were both thrown to the floor. Both of them looked up to see a large arena.

"Are we lucky?" Rose whispered,

"No, no definitely not." The Doctor winced. The crowd began to applause, Large green hands slapping together the thundering noise as Rose clasped her hands over her ears curling up into a ball to keep from falling over due to the vibrations of the ground.

"Silence" The one word broke it as both Rose and the Doctor looked up to see the largest of the Aralackata was stood, Rose looked at his feet unable to see what tiny stumps could hold such a weight. Rose felt the Doctor come closer to her she grabbed the sonic out of his pocket and he whispered into her ear,

"Don't let them sing" She nodded in reply and they both turned back.

"So King Alpafakjd, nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose…" He waved a hand towards Rose and she let out a small "hi"

The King moved slightly and looked to the right of them, there was a completely different alien, he was small and round, red with purple blobs and an orange tongue which hung from his mouth.

"Send them to the dungeons, they shall be kept there until this evenings entertainment"


End file.
